I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to catalyzed alkylation of aromatic reactants in general and to monoalkylation of 1-alkyl-diaminobenzenes in particular.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There exists a need for new and varied dialkyl-diaminobenzenes for various uses. Such compounds are used as curing agents for epoxy resins, fuel stabilizers, antioxidants, hair dyes, and more recently as polyurethane chain extenders.
Various prior art alkylation techniques are disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,646; U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,690; U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,693; U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,113; U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,892; U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,582; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,502.